Can't Help Falling in Love
by EvilRegalDuckling
Summary: Maura Isles has everything she's ever wanted. A loving husband who supports her and her tendency to work long hours. Two kids who love her unconditionally. A job that she loves, and is good at. She can't imagine having anything more. That is, until a new nurse, Jane Rizzoli starts working for her. Then she starts to second guess everything...including where her loyalty lies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this is a new fanfic my friend Mikayla and I decided to write. The title is based off of a song of the same title by Elvis Presley.

This will be an AU, and Mikayla and I will be writing this together. She will be writing Jane's POV, and I will be writing Maura's.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was going to be late and it's my first day on the job. I was rushing around the house and I couldnt seem to find my damn keys. I looked everywhere in this house. Why did it have to be so freaking big? I hate big things. This house was too big for me and it made me feel like those snobs that flaunt all their money. I mean, I have the money, don't get me wrong but I am not one to flaunt it. And ugh, where are these damn keys!?

It was a nice day today in Boston, once I finally found the keys and was able to get out of the driveway. Everybody seemed to be out today which is why I havent even made it halfway to where I was headed. I was already yelling at half the people on the road.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" Geez, people need to learn how to drive in this town.

I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli, and as you probably figured out, I have a short temper. I also have a smartass attitude which bothers people, and I'm a bit awkward and shy which is why I dont really have a lot of people that im close to.

I'm from an Italian family and boy, that's a story in itself. My family is absolutely insane, but I love them more than anything in the world. My ma, Angela, is the nosiest person you will ever meet. You could be talking to her for thirty seconds and she will already start asking if you have a husband or are single, if you want kids, hell even when the last time you got laid was. And then there are my two brothers, Tommy and Frankie. Tommy is the trouble maker. Don't even get me started on when he hit a priest with our car. Yes, a priest. Frankie is a detective.

I remember when I wanted to be a detective for all of fifth grade. All the boys laughed at me because they said only boys could be detectives. I am a nurse now, because I never really took my dream of being a detective very seriously. I recently got hired at this new hospital in Boston, which is where I am currently trying to get to if this traffic would let up and people would stop being idiots and drive the right way.

"Could you drive any slower woman!?" I honked my horn at the lady in front of me driving about 20 miles an hour in a 40 zone.

I'm supposed to be assisting a doctor named Maura Isles. She sounds like an interesting woman. I read up on her, yes I am very aware of how weird that may be. I think I have developed a tiny crush on her but that should be the last thing on my mind right now.

Yes, I am a lesbian, I came to terms with this during freshman year and I remember everyone looking at me as an outcast. Well, the girls mainly. The guys looked at me as one of them, although I dont know why. I am not butch at all, but I admit I am not the girliest girl in the world, but still. Maybe it was my voice.

I have a raspy voice, and it has been both a gift and a curse. A lot of women think it is very sexy on me, but it also gives me a very masculine quality. I have long, wavy brown hair that I have been told is very mane-like. I have brown eyes, sort of almond colored, and I am quite tall. I have been told I have legs that go on for days, but i dont like to show them off, to be quite honest. I am, well let's just say, insecure and not confident with myself, per-say. I also tend to hide under sweats, sweatshirts, oh and scrubs, when I am at work.

Speaking of work, finally I made it to this hospital.

I walked into the hospital and walked up to a red-headed lady at the front desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli, the new assistant nurse for, um, Doctor Maura Isles. Would you happen to know what floor she works on?" I asked.

She pointed to the elevators and said, "Head over there and take the elevator to the third floor, and when you get out make a right and her office should be the first on the left hand side." I smiled, thanked her, and then made my way over to the elevator.  
When I got in I started to get really nervous to see Dr. Isles. I convinced myself it was just because it was my first day. Then just as the elevator doors were about to close, a petite honey blonde woman came running to catch the elevator door.

"Hold the door open, please!" she shouted. I pushed the button to keep the doors opened and in walked Dr. Isles.

My breath automatically caught in my throat. She was gorgeous and her features, oh my god. Her little waist perfect to hold, and her lips. Good god her lips. I wanted to kiss her then and there. Don't even get me started on her eyes. I think I got lost in them, because I heard a grunt and looked up. She caught me staring at her, and raised an eyebrow at me.

Great job Rizzoli.

I felt myself start to blush and I extended my arm, "I-I'm Jane Rizzoli, you must be Dr. Isles. I'm your new assistant." I was stuttering.

God, she must think I'm such a weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget. Gavin, you have football practice after school, and Olivia you're going to cheerleading tryouts."

"We know, Mom," my kids said at the same time.

"Are you nervous, Liv?" I asked, looking in the rear view mirror at my beautiful 15-year-old daughter.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I've been practicing with Maddy and Nicole."

"Good, you don't need to be nervous. I know you'll make the squad," my daughter smiled at me in the rear view mirror, and I smiled back.

"I hope I'm quarterback again," Gavin said.

"I know you will be," I said, pulling into the school parking lot. "You were the quarterback last year." Olivia and Gavin opened their doors, and Olivia poked her head in as Gavin said goodbye and left to go catch up with his friends.

"Don't forget," Olivia said. "Tennis practice after cheer tryouts."

"What time will it be over?" I asked.

"Probably 5."

"Alright," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Have a good day, honey."

"You too, Mom." Olivia shut the door, and ran over to her friends Maddy and Nicole.

I pulled out of the parking lot and turned down Ferguson Blvd. and headed towards work. Traffic was terrible today, and apparently on Monday everyone forgets how to drive.

"Move over!" I honked my horn at the person in front of me as I slammed on my brakes, because they were driving like an imbecile. They had their blinker on, but wouldn't turn. I honked again, and they finally scooted over. I sped up and zoomed past them, looking into the driver-side window as I drove past. It was an old lady. Now I feel bad for yelling at her, even though she couldn't hear me.

I finally arrived at Boston Medical and pulled into the parking garage, looking for a spot to park. I found one on the third level in between a red Subaru and a white Porsche. I put my car in park as I turned it off and grabbed my purse and coffee, opening the door and stepping out. I took the elevator down to ground-level and walked across the street to the hospital. I walked past the front desk, smiled at Ashley, the receptionist, and rounded the corner, only to see the elevator doors closing.

"Hold the door open, please!" I shouted. The tall, lanky brunette in the elevator pressed a button and the doors opened. I walked into the elevator, and the girl looked at me. Her eyes darted down to my hips, and stayed there for a few seconds before they darted back up to my face.

I blinked.

Her chocolate eyes raked over my face, studying my every feature.

I grunted, and the girl nervously looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and could tell by the expression on her face that she knew she'd been caught. A cherry red blush accompanied her strong cheek bones, and she extended her arm out to me.

"I—I'm Jane Rizzoli, and you must be Maura Isles. I'm your new assistant." She was stuttering. She's a little weird. But her nervousness is cute.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Isles," I said, shaking her hand. "You're my new nurse, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"Hm. Nice to meet you." I realized the elevator hadn't moved, and glanced at her before pressing the button for the third floor.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said.

"It's alright," I smiled. "You better be good with your hands, or I can promise you'll be fired soon. If I don't feel that you satisfy me, you'll be gone." I looked at Jane, and her eyes widened.

"Dr. Isles, I—I thought that—I don't—don't you think that's inappropriate?" I chuckled, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're a strange one, Jane," I said. "I mean as far as helping me. You need to be good with your hands and quick on your feet to work with me. You have to be careful and thorough, too. I mean, this is the ER. Our patients' life depends on you and I and our performance."

"I—I know," she nodded her head. Why does she keep stuttering?

"Have you ever worked for a hospital before?"

"Yes," Jane said. "Well, sort of. I used to be a paramedic."

"Hm," I nodded my head as I looked down her body. She would look sexy in a EMT uniform.

No, stop, Maura.

I cleared my throat and thanked whatever unseeable force made the elevator doors open at that moment.

I stepped out of the elevator and Jane followed.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," I said, sauntering off. "Just hang around and see what you can do to help."

"Alright," the brunette said. I walked into my office, and closed the door behind me. Although I was the Head of Surgery, I was also a surgeon. My day usually consisted of fixing broken bones, amputating infected limbs, and an occasional drunken bar fight. I often spent late nights at the ER, either doing paperwork or healing patients.

I set my coffee on my desk and my purse beside it, sitting down in my seat. I turned on my computer and logged in, just as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened, and I looked up only to see Jane standing there.

"Yes, Jane?" I asked, looking up at Jane.

"Ashley at the front desk said the paramedics called, we've got one coming in." I shot up from my chair and Jane and I took the elevator down to the first floor. On the way to the ER entrance, I gathered a few of my doctors and we all waited for the ambulance. When I heard the sirens, I ran to the front door and met the truck out front. The paramedics and I wheeled the patient in, and behind one of the curtains we had set up.

"What have we got?" I asked. A beautiful brunette in a white cocktail dress ran beside the stretcher, tears in her eyes. She had a small cut on her forehead.

"Male, 34, him and his fiancé were in a car crash."

"Okay, I got it." I wheeled the stretcher away from the paramedics, and me and my team wheeled him into a room and moved him from the stretcher and onto a bed.

"Doctor Goran, you got this?" I asked the young surgeon.

"Yes, Doctor Isles." I nodded as I left the room, and looked for the fiancé. I saw her sitting in a chair against the wall, and started walking towards her. A tall brunette stepped in front of her, squatting down and grabbing her hands.

"Miss Reid?" the brunette asked. I recognized the low timbre of her voice.

"Charlie will be alright," Jane said. "I promise, we will do the best that we can. He's in good hands."

"Thank you," the victim's fiancé cried.

"We'll let you know something as soon as we know, alright?" Jane stood up and patted her shoulder affectionately. "Just hang in there, alright? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," she sniffled, looking up at Jane. Jane smiled in return, and walked away.

"Oh," she said when she saw me, stopping once she reached me. "Dr. Isles, hi. I didn't know you were right there." I smiled at Jane.

"You're really good at consoling the patients," I said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really sentimental or anything, but I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Jane had a distant look in her eyes, and I was about to ask if she was alright when she cleared her throat.

"Anyways, uh... I'm going to go scrub up and see if I can assist Doctor Goran."

"That would be a good idea," I nodded. Jane left, and I went and got a cup of coffee before I walked over to the victim's fiancé.

"Hey," I said, handing her the coffee. She graciously took the warm styrofoam cup and nodded at me appreciatively. "I'm Doctor Isles," I said as I bent down.

"Alex Reid... Is Charlie going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will. I can assure you, we're doing everything we can." Alex nodded, and I took her hands in my own. "I hate to ask you this, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Alex nodded.

"Well, all I remember is... We were in a taxi on our way to our wedding. We were sitting in the backseat, laughing and kissing, and all I remember is flying forwards and hitting my head on the window... Charlie seemed fine. He's a surgeon, and all he cared about was seeing if the person in the other car was okay.

"We got out and went over to her, and he started checking her pulse and doing all sorts of things. He asked for a pen, and I handed him one, and I turned away because he told me to. When I turns back around, the woman was awake and he was standing there with a smile on his face, calling over the paramedics.

"Next thing I know, he looks dizzy and he's blinking rapidly. I start calling his name," her voice cracked, "and then he just collapsed in my arms." I nodded my head, and stood up.

"Okay. Alex, I have one of my best doctors working on him right now, trying to figure out what's wrong."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Why don't we go and get that cut of yours cleaned up?" Alex raised her hand up to her forehead and brought her fingers back down, and they were coated with blood.

"Oh, this?" she asked. "I'm fine. All I care about is Charlie."

"Honey, you won't be able to see him if you don't get that cleaned up and it gets infected. I promise, if Charlie wakes up, you can go see him. But we need to get your cut cleaned." Alex hesitantly nodded, and stood up. I took her behind one of the curtains and grabbed the First Aid kit off of the table beside the bed, which she then sat down on. I opened it and grabbed a cotton ball, gauze, and some rubbing alcohol. I squeezed some of the alcohol onto the cotton ball, and scooted closer to Alex.

"This may hurt a little," I said. I brushed the hair out of her face, and gently dabbed the cotton ball on her cut. She hissed, and I pulled away, before continuing to clean her wound.

"That's a pretty big gash you've got there," I said.

"How big?" she asked.

"Nothing a little antibiotics can't fix," I smiled as I rubbed some onto the gauze and wrapped it around her forehead.

"All done!" I chirped.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome. It's my job," I smiled back. "You can go sit in the waiting room, and I'll let you know if Charlie wakes up."

"Thank you," she said. I walked into Charlie's room, and found Doctor Goran putting his stethoscope around his neck.

"How's it looking?" I asked.

"He has a concussion," Joel said. "But he should be waking up soon."

"Alright, I'll go let the fiancé know." I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Alex," I said as I neared her. She looked up at me hopefully, and I nodded.

"He will be okay. He has a concussion, but he should be waking up soon. You can go in and see him."

"Thank you," she smiled as she stood up and hugged me. I smiled as she ran towards Charlie's room. I was about to go back to my office when I heard a "ow! Shit!" I ran ok the waiting room and saw Jane a few feet away from a stretcher, holding her nose.

"Take him away," she said, her voice muffled.

"Doctor Rizzoli?" I asked as I walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jane said. "Paramedics brought in a new patient, and the bastard decided to kick me in the nose!"

"Let me see," I said. She didn't take her hand off of her nose, and I pulled it away.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "Jane, your nose is most likely broken."

"It's fine, really."

"No," I said. "Come with me." I grabbed her hand and took her into my office. "Sit on my desk." She sat down, and I got extremely close to her, standing in between her legs. Jane gasped as I brought my hands up to her jawline, tilting her head from side to side.

"Yep," I stated. "It's definitely broken."

"And?" Jane asked. "Can you fix it?"

"Of course I can," I said matter-of-factly. "Get ready. This may hurt a little." I brought my hands up to the bridge of Jane's nose, and in one fluid motion, I quickly grabbed it and pushed it to the side. A loud _crack!_ filled the air, and Jane screamed.

"Ow! Fuck!" She brought her hands up to her nose, and glared at me. "A little!?"

"Language, Jane."

"Sorry."

"Take your hands away."

"No," she said.

"Jane, now." She finally complied, hesitantly returning her hands to her sides.

"It looks better," I said. "It'll be sore for a few days, so you'll want to ice it as often as possible." I looked away from Jane's nose and into her eyes and realized she'd been staring at me. I only then became alarmed and realized that her hands were on my hips.

"Dr. Isles," I heard a voice as my door opened. I jumped away from Jane, and turned around. "Charlie is awake," Joel Goran said.

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." Joel nodded and closed my door, but not before sending a suggestive glance towards Jane.

"He's cute," Jane said. "Are you two, like... Y'know, a thing?"

"Oh, no," I said. "I'm married."

"Oh," Jane said, sounding a little disappointed. Our eyes met, and we started at each other for a long while before I spoke up.

"Well, I better go check on Charlie."

"Yeah," Jane said, getting off my desk. "I should probably go with you."

"Yeah," I said, walking out of my office.

Jane was strange. But it was a cute kind of strange.

It will be interesting working with her. Maybe we will become friends. Or even best friends. I've never had one of those. Maybe Jane will be my first.

* * *

Okay, guys. I want to say thanks for all of the follows/favorites already! Also, I wanted to say... the chapters won't revolve around the patients as much as it has during this chapter. Charlie and Alex are different because they will be making an appearance later on in the story.

Also, before I forget... About Maura's kids... I imagine Olivia as Olivia Holt, and Gavin as Gavin McIntosh (look them up on Google).

Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

It was hell of a first day to arrive at Boston Medical. It was 3 PM, and I wasn't even halfway through my shift. I already treated an accident victim, a woman who cut herself on a broken glass cup, got my nose broken by a very paranoid young man that was high, and had a patient that lost his clothes and had no idea where he was at. It was crystal clear that today was going to be a very long day.

The young man that was high was beyond paranoid. He kept going on about a group of men in all black that were going to find him and take him to some secret sanctum in this spacecraft of some sort. I tried to calm him down and when I placed my hand on his shoulder, he started shouting "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM. DOCTOR, NURSE SOMEONE HELP ME! THE MEN ARE HERE TO TAKE ME!" Then he shoved me and successfully broke my nose with his foot. How that happened,I have not one clue, but it did.

Dr. Isles had ran into the room as soon as she heard me yell when the stoner decided to break my damn nose. Dr. Isles made her way over to me and put her hand on my left cheek, and moved my head to the side and looked at it. She confirmed it was broken and had offered to fix it. I was hesitant to agree with her offer, because I didn't know if I would be able to control myself around her. She was so beautiful, with her honey blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and her eyes.

Good god I'm staring again. She is going to be creeped out by me pretty soon.

She gives me a questioning look and I realize I still haven't answered her question about my nose.

I told her that I would be fine but she insisted that I go back with her to her office so she could set it back in its place. She lead me down the hall to her office and lifted me onto her desk. My breathing hitched when I realized how close she was. Her soft, delicate hands were on my jawline. Her touching me was making me blush.

What the hell, Rizzoli, calm down! She is just fixing your nose, not working between your le—

"Oh fuck!" I yelled in pain when she set my nose back. She said it would hurt a little... Yeah, a little my ass.

Did she just yelled at me for my languge? I hope she knows what she has gotten herself into. Jane sailor-mouth Rizzoli.

I didn't realize it, but my hands made their way down to her hips. She has great hips, let me tell you that.

I looked up just as she noticed where my hands were. We made eye contact and I'm sure I got lost in her hazel eyes. I should make a move. Come on, Rizzoli, do that romantic, cheesy thing every guy does in those chic flicks. Just grab her and kiss her, kiss the crap out of—

"Dr. Isles," I heard a voice as her office door opened. I jumped, moved my hands away, and turned around to look anywhere but at him. "Charlie is awake," Joel Goran said. And just like that Maura was gone.

Great, Jane, now she probably won't even engage in a conversation with you unless it is necessary. She was examining Charlie and his fiance came out and made her way to the elevators. I was glad Charlie was going to be okay, for Alex's sake. I know what it is like to lose someone you love.

My fiance had actually passed away in a car accident about a year ago. Her name was Tara, Tara Stefani Caldwell. We had been together for almost three years and I asked her to marry me at the ice rink we met at. I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were inseperable and I was head-over-heels for her.

It was a month or two before the wedding and we were on our way home from our favorite restaraunt. I was about to turn on Bloomfield Ave when a car hit us from the right. She was... she was killed instantly due to the impact and where the car struck. The driver turned out to be drunk and I swear if I wasnt held back, I would have strangled him then and there. He killed her. My one and only.

I still havent quite got over it. I never even really looked at another woman since. Sure there have been a couple one night stands here and there, but I always felt like shit the next day. I just couldn't get over Tara. I know she would have wanted me to move on and find someone that would love me and treat me right, but I just never found that person.

That is until I met Maura. I know I just met the woman, but something about her intrigues me. She is a beauty, and I noticed she does this thing where she blabbs on in this google mouth language. It is really nerdy but insanely cute, and I like it. Maybe this is me finally coming to terms with Tara being gone and trying to start something with Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long chapter, guys!

* * *

After I had finished my rounds, I entered my office to grab my things before I went to go pick up my kids. I found Jane in my office, standing by my desk. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Nurse Rizzoli?" I asked. She turned around, her chocolate eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, Doctor Isles?"

"You're shift is over," I said. "You can go home now."

"Oh," Jane said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I was just going to see if you had any more work for me." I thought about that for a moment, and shook my head.

"No," I said, looking back at Jane. "Go home and be with your family." Jane cringed at the word 'family,' and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is everything alright, Nurse Rizzoli?"

"Uh, yeah..." She looked distant.

"Nurse Rizzoli?" I asked again.

"What? Yeah. No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... I don't have anyone to go home to," she said sullenly.

"Well," I said, grabbing my purse and shutting down my computer. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes shooting up to meet mine.

"I was just going to pick up my children from school and take them out to dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, no, Doctor Isles," Jane said, laughing nervously. "I don't want to intrude, I—"

"You won't be intruding," I interrupted. "I invited you."

"Are you sure, Doctor? I—"

"You're coming," I said. "I insist. Dinner is my treat. Come on," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of my office, locking up before heading towards the parking garage.

Once we were in the car, Jane sighed deeply.

"So how many kids do you have?" she asked.

"I have two, Olivia and Gavin," I said as I pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street.

"How old are they?"

"Feeling a bit nosey, are we?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I—I just—"

"Don't worry," I smiled, placing my hand on Jane's thigh, and her muscles tensed under my touch. "I was only joking." I realized my hand was still on her thigh, and removed it, nervously clearing my throat.

"They're twins, and they're both 16. Olivia is older by 5 minutes."

"I see," Jane said. "I noticed the ring on your finger earlier. You're married?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Have been for 10 years." Jane's eyes widened, and she scoffed.

"T—ten years!? You don't seem old enough to have been married for that long!" I chuckled.

"Garrett and I got married when I was 24. Six years after the children were born."

"Wow," Jane said. "That's a very big ring. He must have a good job to afford something like that." When Jane had realized what she said, she instantly tried to correct herself. "I—I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that, that was really inappropriate."

"Jane," I chuckled. "Don't be so nervous. It's fine, I don't mind. You're just getting to know me." I turned my blinker on and as soon as the light turned green, I turned onto the road that my kid's school was on.

"Garrett is a lawyer," I finally said. "And yes, he has a very good job. He's the best lawyer in the city of Boston."

"I've never heard of him," Jane shrugged.

"His name is Garret Fairfield."

"Oh," Jane said. "Why didn't you change your last name?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, his last name is Fairfield, and yours is Isles. Why didn't you change it?"

"Well," I began. "I had already been a world renown doctor for a while, and Garrett and I figured it would just be easier for everyone if I kept my last name and he kept his."

"Is it changed legally?" Jane asked curiously as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"No," I said. I saw Gavin and Olivia walking towards the car, and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Mom," they said simultaneously as they got in the backseat and got buckled.

"Hey, kids," I smiled at them in the rearview mirror. "How was school?"

"Great," Olivia said.

"Pretty good. Shay and I have a date tomorrow night," Gavin said.

"Great," I smiled.

"Who's that?" Gavin asked, seeing Jane in the front seat.

"Oh my, I nearly forgot! I'm so sorry!" I said to Jane. "Kids, this is Jane, my new nurse."

"Hey Jane," Olivia said, smiling beautifully at her.

"Hi," Jane smiled back. I left the parking lot and got back onto the highway.

"Damn," Gavin said, looking Jane up and down. "Can you be my nurse?" he asked suggestively.

"Gavin!" Olivia said, slapping him on the arm. "Quit being a horn-dog!"

"Hey!" I chided. "Watch it, both of you!"

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

I sighed and smiled apologetically at Jane.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't care," Gavin said.

"Whatever is fine," Olivia said.

"Jane?" I asked, turning towards my new employee briefly before returning my attention to the road. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you like Italian?" Jane asked.

"I love Italians," I said excitedly. Jane looked at me strangely, and I realized what I had just said. Jane is Italian. "I—I mean, the food! Yeah, the food! I love Italian. So do the kids."

"There's this great Italian place on fifth and Broadway," Jane said.

"Okay," I smiled. "Fifth and Broadway it is."

* * *

On the way to the restaurant, Jane and the kids and I had pleasant conversation. Once we arrived at the restaurant and were seated at our table, Gavin kept turning around and looking at the entrance.

"Gavin, are you expecting someone?" I asked.

"No," he said, turning around and looking at me. "Dad's not coming, is he?"

"No, honey. He had to work."

"Of course," Gavin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You know he tries to spend as much time with us as he can, but you know how frantic it is at the firm."

"He's never here!" Gavin raised his voice. "He's always at work! When was the last time he took you out for dinner, or took you away for the weekend, or even for a day? What, four years? Five, maybe? He never comes to my football games, and he wasn't even here when Liv and I left for prom last year! He's never, ever here! Does he even know that you cry yourself to sleep every night because he hasn't told you that he loves you in over a year? It's like he's not even married to you... He's married to his job, and his kids are his clients."

"Gavin," I said, whispering sharply. "Lower your voice, people are staring."

"I don't care!" he said. "Let them stare!"

"Gavin, our personal business does not need to be public."

"They need to know," Gavin said. He stood up, and my eyes widened as everyone in the room turned their eyes to him. I buried my face in my hands as his jaw clenched.

"Hey everyone!" he yelled. "My dad's an asshole!" There were several gasps and a few muttered curses, and Gavin turned to look at me before grabbing Liv by the arm, and she stood up.

"I called Shay. Her and a few of her friends are coming to pick us up. Don't worry about us, we'll be home in time for curfew."

"Gavin!" I called after them as they started walking towards the entrance, standing up.

"Gavin!" I said more strictly. They walked out the door, and I sat back down in my chair, defeated.

"My god," I cried. "I'm so ashamed."

"Doctor Isles—" Jane began.

"Call me Maura," I interrupted.

"I—Maura, I—it's gonna be okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of. All families fight."

"Not like that," I pointed out. "Not in public, and definitely not in a high-end restaurant like this."

"Maura, it's okay. I promise." Jane placed her hand on my back and comfortingly rubbed circles, looking into my eyes. She grabbed onto my hand with her free one.

"I've had much worse fights with my family in public," she laughed. "Trust me." I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Plus, don't cry. It doesn't look good on you," Jane said, and that elicited a giggle out of me.

"Thank you," I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"For what?"

"This," I said. "For comforting me, though you barely know me."

"Of course," Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner," I frowned.

"Who are you kidding? You didn't ruin it! Nothing can ruin dinner for me, I'm a fatty." I chuckled again. "I'm still hungry, if you're up for it."

"Of course," I grinned widely. "Have you ever eaten here?"

"Are you kidding?" Jane scoffed. "I can't afford to eat at a place like this!" I suddenly felt bad for asking, and apparently Jane noticed, because she placed her hand on my thigh.

"Hey, but it's alright," she smiled. "I really appreciate you bringing me here." I turned to look at her, and almost as soon as our eyes met, she turned away and instantly took her hand off of my thigh. I missed the contact, for some strange reason.

"I'll bring you here anytime you want," I blurted out. Jane smiled nervously, and we busied ourselves by looking at our menus. After a while, a waiter walked up to is and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm James. Nice to see you again, Ms. Isles. I see you've brought company. Are you women ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" he asked kindly, pulling a pen and a notepad out of his apron.

"I think we're ready," I said, setting down my menu. "Jane?"

"Yeah, uh, you... You go ahead, I'm still looking."

"Okay, James," I said, looking up at him and smiling. "I'll have the Ricotta Gnocchi, please." James wrote my order down, and turned to Jane.

"Just get me a large order of cannelloni, and..." Jane trailed off and looked at me uneasily.

"Go ahead," I smiled. "Order whatever you'd like." Jane turned back to James and smiled at him.

"And Purée di zucchini con pancetta croccante, please." My eyes widened, and I stared at Jane from across the table.

"Will that be all for you today, ladies?" James asked.

"Oh, can we have a bottle of your best wine?"

"Would you like the regular, Ms. Isles?"

"Yes, that'll be fine," I smiled kindly.

"Of course, I'll be right out with your Nebbiolo, and your food should be ready in a few minutes. Can I get those menus out of your way?"

"Yes, la ringrazio tanto," I said.

"Bon c'è problema," James smiled at me. "It's my job." James picked up our menus and left, walking back towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," I said to Jane, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I do. Quite fluently, actually. I'm Italian," she smiled.

"I noticed."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Your high cheekbones, and many other features of yours."

"Oh," Jane nodded. "Parli italiano?"

"What?" I asked. Jane smiled, her dimples coming into view. I had always sort of disliked dimples, seeing as they're a muscle deformity, but Jane made them work.

"Sembri splendida stasera," she said. I tried not to smile. I knew what she had said. The first time, she asked if I spoke Italian. What she said the second time roughly translated to "you look gorgeous tonight," I think.

"I'm not sure what you're saying," I said. I knew if I lied, I would get hives. I wasn't exactly sure that's what Jane had said, but I was pretty confident.

"Parlez-vous français?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oui, un peu," Jane replied. I smirked.

"Eh bien, je vous remercie pour le compliment. Tu es magnifique vous." Jane's eyes widened, and she gulped loudly. James arrived with our wine, and poured us both a glass.

"Thank you, James," I said.

"No problem," he said as he left the bottle in a bucket full of ice and left to go get our food. Jane took a large gulp of her wine, and I smiled at her.

"You said you didn't understand what I said," she said after she'd set her wine glass back down on the table.

"I lied," I smiled. "Well, I inched around the truth. If I lie, I get hives."

"Well," Jane smirked. "Now I'll always know if you're lying to me." She smirked at me over her glass as she took another sip, and as she set the glass down, she furrowed her eyebrows and a pink tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"What kind of wine is this? It's good."

"It's Barolo Le Vigne," I replied, taking a sip of my own.

"How much? I'll have to get some," she said, taking yet another sip of her wine.

"It's $155 a bottle." Jane choked on her sip, nearly spitting it out onto the table. My eyes widened as she coughed, and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"My god. Never mind."

"Oh," I smiled. "Here's our food!" Once he reached us, James set our plates in front of us and smiled.

"Enjoy your meal," he said as he left.

"So," I said after we both took our first bite. "Is it good?"

"Mm," Jane moaned. I shifted in my seat. "It's the best Italian food I've ever tasted. Well, other than my ma's. I'll have to take you over to see Ma one day so she can cook her famous gnocchi for you, it's amazing. She loves cooking, and I remember when..." Jane trailed off, and took another bite of her food. As I took another bite of my own, I looked at her over my fork.

"So, I don't know much about you. How's your family?"

"I—I don't... I wouldn't know..." Jane said quietly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," Jane frowned. "I haven't seen my family in forever. Well, my parents."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really." Jane looked up at me, and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I, uh, I started dating this... Guy. His name was, uh... His name was... His name was Tanner. Tanner Caldwell. He, uh, he was... Into me for a long time, and I didn't even really notice him. He, uh, he was 2 years older than me. My parents didn't like him. They thought he was a bad influence on me, and they said I couldn't see him anymore. Me, being the rebellious teen I was, decided I was going to do whatever the hell I wanted and see him anyways. My parents were so upset and hated him so much that they basically disowned me after I graduated... Abandoned me. They didn't even come to my graduation.

"They refused to let me come home. I couldn't even see my younger brothers. Us three were so close, and it tore me apart. So once again, I went against my parents' wishes and saw them anyways. Whenever I could."

"How old are your brothers?" I asked.

"Frankie is 31, Tommy is 27. Frankie and I are 3 years apart, Tommy and I are 7 years apart."

"So, you're 35?" I asked.

"Yes, my birthday is in August."

"Mine is in April. I'm 34." Jane smiled.

"I didn't know I was older than you."

"Yes," I said. "Continue your story, if you'd like."

"Oh! Yeah... Anyways, I would always go see them whatever opportunity came my way. I'd go to school plays, basketball games, football games, baseball games, I'd just alway sit in the back. Sometimes I'd sit on the opposing team's side. I even went to both of their high school graduations, and I was there when Frankie graduated from the police academy. I was, uh... I was even there when Tommy's..." Jane smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the moment. "I was there when Tommy's girlfriend had her baby. I was in the lobby, and the doctor said she'd notify me when Lydia — Tommy's girlfriend — had given birth. After my parents left a few hours later, Tommy let me in to see little TJ." I smiled. I loved babies.

"Lydia... What did she look like?" I asked.

"She's short, blonde hair. My brother looks like a regular Italian guy, short dark hair, charming smile."

"Oh! Oh my," I said.

"What?" Jane asked curiously.

"I think I gave birth to TJ," I said. Jane stared at me wide-eyed and confused. "I—that's not what I meant. I mean, I think I was there when Lydia gave birth to TJ. I think I helped deliver him."

"Y—really?"

"Yeah," I said. "I remember because he was the first baby I'd ever delivered, and he was one of the most beautiful baby boys I'd ever seen."

"He was your first?" Jane asked. "But you're not an obstetrician."

"No, but I remember Lydia because she was brought in by ambulance. She was at a restaurant having dinner with your brother when her water broke."

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "They told me about that."

"All the OB's were either busy delivering babies, assisting delivery, with patients, or with the newborns in the nursery or NICU. Lydia was ready to push and no one was there to help. I wheeled her into a room and held her hand while Tommy held her other one, and told her she couldn't push until an OB came. Well," I chuckled, "she started pushing. The baby wasn't coming out head-first, and Lydia's heart rate kept going up and up. I had to do an emergency C-section."

"Oh my god, I remember Tommy telling me that he passed out."

"Yes," I chuckled. "He did. I told him he had to leave, but he refused to. Anyways, I delivered TJ, and he was a healthy baby and I managed to get Lydia's vitals stable."

"That's amazing," I smiled. "You delivered my nephew."

"Yes," I smiled. "I did." We continued eating, and I looked back up at Jane.

"So did your parents ever find out about you seeing your brothers?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "They even told Ma and Pop that they were going out on dates, and they'd meet me for dinner or come over to my apartment to watch the Sox game." I smiled.

"You guys were really close, weren't you?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Still are. But I haven't seen them in a while. TJ is 5 already."

"Wow," I shook my head. "Seems like just a few months ago I delivered him." Jane smirked.

"Although I haven't seen him, Tommy sends me pictures almost every day. He starts pre-k next year."

"Wow," I chuckled.

"They don't even know," Jane said randomly, staring at a spot on the floor behind me.

"Who doesn't know what?" I asked curiously.

"My parents. They don't know about me. They don't even know what career I decided to go with. I wanted to be a detective. My parents were convinced that I had magical hands that could be put to better use than slapping cuffs on a perp. They wanted me to be a surgeon, or a doctor. I refused. The day I graduated, I had a speech ready for them. It was about me deciding to change my dream because I started studying medicine and fell in love. I was doing it not only for them, but for myself, too." She scoffed, shaking her head. "They weren't even there." She looked so hurt and lost.

I placed my hand over hers on the table, and her eyes snapped to mine.

"My parents weren't ever there for me growing up, either. I am adopted and an only child of a world-renown artist and a successful businessman. It always seemed that my parents were always too busy for me. I was always... Alone. I was very socially awkward. I still am, honestly. I didn't want to talk to people, I didn't want to go out on dates. In fact, my parents are the ones who set up Garrett and I. His and my parents had been friends for years, and finally decided it was time for Garrett to stop dating dumb blondes with big tits and move on to a more sophisticated woman, one like myself.

"Anyways... I learned that the less I asked for, the less my parents had time for me," I shrugged. "I've always had these insecurities that built and built with every forgotten birthday or neglected class projects when I was in preschool. I always doubted myself. I mean, first off my real parents didn't want me, and now I'm being neglected and ignored by my adoptive parents. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Jane said.

"I mean, was I that weird? Yes, I've always been weird. I've always been socially awkward and not the best with words or phrases, or talking in general. I can't end a conversation comfortably and I definitely can't start one. I never had any friends growing up, and I still don't. People called me Maura the Bore-a. All through junior high and high school, I got made fun of because instead of going out to parties and getting drunk and having sex, I was at home alone in my room, reading books about science and the study of medicine. In high school, I finally felt like I was where I finally fit in. I didn't make any friends and it was just as bad as high school. I became pregnant with the twins senior year, Garrett and I married in October of '04.

"I got my job here a few months before our wedding and suddenly became Maura Isles, world-renown surgeon and doctor. I finally felt like I belonged. I was wrong. I still have no friends, and I'm still the socially awkward, un-liked, boring Maura Isles I was before."

"Maura, you do have a friend," Jane smiled. "You have me now." I smiled back, and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"If you have trust issues, why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I honestly didn't. "I just feel like I can tell you anything."

"You can," Jane said. "I know we just met and you're my boss and all, but I can see us being good friends, Maura. I really like you and I look forward to working with you and getting to know you better. I feel that we'll have a lot of fun together."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"How about we go out to dinner Sunday night?" Jane asked. "My treat." I thought about that for a moment. That could arise complications. Sunday was Garrett and my night. We usually didn't do anything, just watch tv or have sex. He wouldn't be very happy that I would be spending it with Jane. I don't want to upset Garrett. Although he can aggravate me and make me feel worthless sometimes, I still love him. I don't want him to be angry because of the fact that I have other plans.

"So, what do you say?" Jane asked, smiling goofily, her eyes shining. "Okay?"

"Okay," I said.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Also, I guess I sort of worded one of the sentences in the last chapter funny. I think I said something like "Garrett and I got married when I was 24, 6 years after the kids were born." What I meant by that was, the twins were born when Maura was 18, and then 6 years later she married Garrett. I suppose that would've been an easier and less confusing way to word it.

Sorry about that!

* * *

After Maura and I made plans for dinner tomorrow, we decided to head out. She drove me to my car that I left in the parking lot at work. When we drove up to the parking lot she walked me to my car and gave me a hug, but this hug wasn't a 'see you later' hug. It was more of a 'can I stay in your arms forever' hug. If it wasn't for that asshole that just had to get somewhere, we may have had a moment. He blared his horn at us which brought us both back to reality and I cleared my throat.

"Hm, hm, um, thank you, Dr. Is—I mean Maura—for dinner. I had a great time." She smiled that beautiful smile and said it was no trouble at all, she enjoyed herself and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I made my way into my car and just sat there for a good 40 minutes just thinking to myself. Damnit Rizzoli, you have it bad for this woman and it has only been a day. It always was the straight ones that got to me, but this can't continue, I have to get over her. Maura opened up to me tonight and I feel like I can do the same with her so I cannot screw this up.

When I got home I was greeted by an eager Jo Friday.

"Hi sweetheart, you wanna go for a walk?" She eagerly barked and ran in circles as I went to grab her leash. We went for a stroll around the block and I must have been walking forever because when I looked at my phone it was almost 1:30 in the morning. I was thinking about Maura when we started walking and must have gotten carried away. I mean, how can you not get carried away? Those hips, her beautiful hazel eyes that I get lost in every time, and oh god, her boobs. I sound like a horny teenager but who cares, her boobs are perfect. I just want to hold them and kiss them. There you go again Jane, day dreaming about a woman you cant have. I mean she is married and has children for fucks sake.

I finally found my bed for the first time in about 12 hours and drifted of into a much needed slumber.

It's now Sunday morning and I am going out of my mind. I am actually freaking out over what to wear to dinner tonight. I was thinking of wearing a dress which that idea in itself is a major mindblow. This never happens. I am not the girly type at all. I remember I even asked my mom if I could wear jeans to my confirmation when I was 11. So me wanting to wear a dress is a new thing, but I want to do something different for Maura because she is different and I like it.

I decided to go shopping for a dress to wear that night for dinner. So, I went into this little botique I ran across a couple weeks ago. I think I must have looked completely lost because not even ten minutes later a red headed woman, about 5'2, with beautiful blue eyes came up to me and asked if she could help with anything.

"Do I look that confused?" I said with little to no dignity. She giggled a bit and nodded.

"My name is Rachel, you don't do this often do you?" she smiled. I shook my head.

"No, I actually never do this to be honest, but I need a dress for dinner tonight." I replied.

Her bright and big eyes seemed to look a bit defeated when I mentioned a dress for dinner, which took my by suprise. Was this woman interested in me? I put that idea in the back of my head and followed her when she told me she had the perfect thing for me.

She pulled out a black strapless dress that had a bow across the chest area. She handed it to me and told me to go try it on so we made our way to the dressing rooms. I slipped on the dress and I have to admit I looked pretty hot. Rachel called me out so she could see and I swear I saw her eyes fall out of her head. She motioned for me to turn around, and I complied and I heard her cat call at me. She laughed and blushed a bit when she saw my stunned face and said that it looked amazing on me, and that the man taking me to dinner was very lucky.

It was her turn to blush when I said "About that, there is no man. I am about as straight as a circle."

She raised and eyebrow and said "Ahhh, I see. Well come with me, you dont want to keep this lady of yours waiting."

Rachel rang up the dress, which was less expensive than I thought it would be, and I made my way home to get ready. It was almost 6 when I was finished and to my suprise I looked pretty damn hot. My thoughts immediately stopped when I remembered last night and how I told myself that I had to get over Maura. I recollected myself and got my clutch and headed to the car to get Maura.

I pulled up to this huge house and I was starting to think Maura gave me the wrong address. Jeez, how rich is this woman? All of boston could fit in this house.

I hesitantly walked up to the door when I heard a man and a woman who was most likely Maura yelling at each other. Me being the nosy person I am started to listen. All I could hear was,

"Really Maura you are going out with a co-worker!? Tonight is my night with you! You are married to me, not this co-worker!" He sounded absolutely furious.

"Garrett it isn't the end of the world, I'm just going out to dinner with my friend. I am not a piece of property! I can go out if I feel like it. I am not a screw toy! That is all you ever want from me now, so go." My heart stopped when I heard a loud smack and a whimper from Maura. Did he just fucking smack her? I didn't stand there long enough to wait, I pounded on the door and when he answered I didn't hesitate to smack him across the face.

He stood there stunned.

"What the hell!? Who are you!?" he exclaimed. "Maura is this that damn 'friend' of yours?!" She came over wiping tears from her eyes and I think my heart broke at that moment. She moved him out of the way and hugged me. It was almost as if she didnt care that he was there. She looked at him and said,

"I'm leaving and I dont know what time I'll be back. Have fun tonight by yourself Garrett." She started to head for the car and I followed after I registered what she said.

I opened the door for her and then went around to get in. She pulled down the visor, wiped her tears and began to fix her makeup. I just sat there and watched her until she was done, not wanting to do anything to further upset her. She put the visor up and turned and looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Im really sorry you had to see that, Jane. I don't know what has gotten into him lately. It is like he doesnt care and quite frankly I am at my witts end with him," she said frustratedly.

I gave her a half smile and said, "Don't worry, Maur, it's fine. But if he ever hurts you again, I swear I will have his balls cut off. He can't treat you like that. You deserve the world, Maur. You are such a beautiful person inside and out, you need someone who shows you that and treats you like a princess."

She had the biggest smile on her face and she thanked me.

"Where are we going, Jane?" she questioned when we were on our way to go eat. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well it isn't a high-end fancy restaurant, I'll tell you that. And it is Italian, but it is nothing like the food we ate yesterday. This place is like heaven in your mouth. You will absolutely love it."

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant with the sign "Corleone's" in the front. I walked over to Maur's side and opened her door and we made our way arm-in-arm to the front. We went in, and I went to the desk and the maitre d' asked if we had a reservation. I looked at him, nodded and said "Rizzoli for two."

He smiled and said, "Ahh Vincenzo said he had a special place to seat you. Come follow me." Maur gave me a questioning look and smiled, then I linked our arms together. He led us up to this balcony that was secluded and hardly anybody knew existed. It had a perfect view over Boston. He told us our waiter would be right over and I pulled out Maura's chair for her and she smiled and sat down.

We started talking and she ordered us some fancy wine that I can't pronounce for the life of me. She stirred her glass and looked at me.

"Jane you look stunning. I wasn't able to acknowledge it earlier with all the chaos but you look absolutely gorgeous." I felt the blush creep up from my neck.

"So do you, Maur. You look beautiful. There isnt a word that can do you justice to be honest." Our waiter came by and I ordered us the Corleone's famous lasagna for us to share, and for dessert some cheesecake and none other than their delicious cannoli's.

It was around 9:30 or 10 when Maur suggested we go for a drive. I smiled and held out my arm and lead our way to the car.

"So I'm guessing you know the family that owns the restaurant we were just at?" Maura questioned.

"Sure do, they are close family friends. They still keep in touch with my parents so that is the way I keep up with how they are doing." I half smiled. I slowed the car down and told Maur to roll down her window. She looked out and seen the amazing view of the city, all the lights.

"Wow it's gorgeous" she said in awe.

"Yeah like you" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just saying that it was getting pretty late. Shouldn't I be taking you home?" I said stuttering a bit. Maura looked a bit sad and half nodded.

"Yeah I suppose we should start heading back."

We pulled up into her driveway and I let her out of the car. We made our way to the doorway and she gave me a huge hug. She just held me and everything stood still, it felt so right. When she let go she gave me a tiny peck on my forehead and smiled then said, "I had a very nice time with you tonight Jane. It's been a really long time since I have enjoyed someone's company this much. I'm really glad we are friends." Maura then said goodnight and made her way into the house.

I somehow ended up home, how you ask, I am not exactly sure, but all that was replaying in my mind was "I'm really glad we are friends."

Friends Rizzoli.

Just friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner with Jane last night was interesting. I had a lot of fun with Jane, and I think she and I have a lot more fun times ahead of us.

Last night after dinner, I came home only to see that Garrett had locked me out of our room. I ended up sleeping in the guest room and sneaking back into our bedroom after Garrett had already left and the kids hadn't woken up yet. I got ready to take the children to school before coming back to an empty home to do whatever I pleased. Today was my day off and I was going to call Jane and see if she'd like to get lunch, but I decided against it. The woman probably needed a break from me. I know most people would.

I got a phone call from one of my friend's from the country club Garrett and I were a member of, and she invited me to go out tonight with her and several of our friends. Heather seemed ecstatic that I would be joining them, and I matched her enthusiasm. It would be nice to get out of the house for yet another night after what Garrett did. All that would be attending would be me, Riley, Shannon, Heather, and Tamra. Out of all of the girls, I was closest to Shannon and Tamra. Riley and Heather and I got along well, and we were friends, just not best friends. In fact, I believe I have a closer relationship with Jane in the little time that I've known her than I do with Heather and Riley.

The fact of the matter is, Riley and Heather are too fancy-pants for me. Yes, I enjoy fashion and the occasional shopping spree even more, but they were too over-eager and fake. Heather's husband Terry is a plastic surgeon and they live in a private residence sort of like Beacon Hill, but more expensive and over-the-top. Heather hardly ever drinks and when she does, it's not an excessive amount. She never let's loose, and is always so uptight. She always has to be correct and prove you wrong. It just gets annoying.

Riley's husband Richard works with Garrett, and they're relatively good friends. Riley and Rick have come over for dinner a few times, but I always felt so awkward around them. See, the thing is, Riley and Rick are — for lack of better words — swingers. They go to clubs and bars and meet other couples, taking them home and having sex with them, occasionally switching partners. The concept was quite disturbing and unnerving for me, and it seemed unnecessary. If your partner can't please your needs and wants, why stay with them? If you love them, I understand wanting to be with them whether they please you or not... but why have sex with other couples?

Garrett had once asked me if it was something I would be interested in. I said no.

Shannon and Tamra are much like me. Shannon and I go to yoga, feng shui, and to an acupuncturist together. We both have explicit taste in wine and love reading and science. We love knowing everything we can know about everything there is. The good thing about us being so alike is that we don't get tired of each other's endearing qualities most others find annoying, like our, incoherent to most, scientific babble.

We also both have problems with our spouses.

Tamra is quite the drama queen. Although she's living the life and is rich and owns a gym called Cut Fitness, she often complains about not having enough. She also loves using her middle finger, I've noticed. Tamra is my friend and I love her the way she is, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

Other than Jane, they're really my only good, trustworthy friends. I would rather have a few loyal friends than a dozen shitty friends. (Excuse my French).

Garrett and I had got into yet another fight when he came home and saw me sitting at my armoire putting my earrings on.

"Where are you going now?" he asked, setting his briefcase by the door.

"Out," I replied simply. Although I hated not answering in complete sentences, I didn't feel Garrett deserves complete answers when he never gave me any himself.

"With who?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

"The girls from the country club," I replied, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull my heels on.

"How long will you be out?"

"I don't know." He glared at me. "I really don't know."

"Where are you all going?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know," I said again.

"Damn it, Maura! I need answers!" he yelled.

"Garrett, I don't know! Honestly, they just told me we were going out and I couldn't say no! They didn't really give me a choice!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, looking me over.

"Why am I dressed like what?" I asked.

"A whore," he said. I gasped.

"Garrett! I always dress like this!" I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bedroom, wanting to go outside and wait for the girls.

"You're not leaving," Garrett said angrily, grabbing my wrist.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," I said, turning around the glare at him. "I'm not your property, you can't boss me around. Let go of my hand."

"No," he said. "You owe me from last night. I had to go to sleep unsatisfied."

"I feel so bad for you, Garrett," I rolled my eyes. "I go to bed unsatisfied every Sunday night." Garrett raised up his hand, and I braved myself for the hit.

"Dad? What the hell?" Garrett lowered his hand and snapped his head towards the stairs.

"Gavin," he said, laughing nervously. "You're supposed to be doing your homework."

"I came down to see why you were yelling at Mom." Gavin turned to me. "Did he hit you?" I glanced at Garrett, and he was giving me a death glare.

I turned back to Gavin and smiled.

"No, honey. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay..." he said, hesitating before heading back up the stairs, but not before sending one last knowing glance towards me.

"I'm leaving now," I said.

"I won't wait up for you!" Garrett yelled after me.

"I didn't want you to," I replied, opening the front door just as the girls pulled up in a limousine.

"Hey," Shannon hugged me as I crawled in.

"Hi," I sighed, exasperated.

"Are things better?" Riley asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Girl, tonight is the perfect night to take you out then," Tamra said.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked. Everyone smiled.

"Don't ask," Heather said, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't believe the girls talked me into this!" Heather said. "I'm only doing this for you, y'know."

"What exactly are you doing for me?"

"It's a surprise," Tamra said.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"I can promise you it's somewhere neither you nor I have ever been. Now these girls," she said, gesturing to the rest of the women, "I'm not sure about." I chuckled.

"Tamra and I have been," Shannon said.

"You would go, Shannon," Riley butt in. "You always like trying new things."

"Nothing wrong with that," Shannon shrugged.

"Will I enjoy it?" I asked tentatively.

"Depends on whether you have a stick up your ass or not," Tamra replied, laughing along with Shannon, Heather, and Riley.

This was going to be an interesting night. I could already tell.

"Oh my god," I said as we walked into the club. "Are you kidding me? This is where you brought me?"

"Yes," Shannon chuckled. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Well, there are definitely plenty of girls," Heather said, her eyes widening as she looked around.

"I can't believe you brought me to a lesbian club," I scoffed.

"Hey, it's just for fun," Shannon insisted.

"How is having women stare at you like you're a fresh piece of meat fun?" Heather asked.

"It's fun to see what kind of different women are into you," Tamra said.

"Plus," Shannon added, "you can get all flirty with each other just because and not be judged. You know how some people flirt with everyone? Like you, Maura." My eyes quit roaming around the room and quickly snapped back to Shannon.

"What?" I asked.

"You flirt with everyone," she said again.

"I do not!" I denied.

"You do too! You may not realize it, but you do. Am I right?" she asked the other girls.

"Yes," they all replied.

"You flirt with Shannon and I all the time," Tamra said.

"Me," I said.

"What?" Tamra asked.

"Me. Shannon and me," I corrected her.

"Damn it, Maura! I'm trying to make a point here! You flirt with everyone, and you don't even realize it. It's just in your nature. It's alright, though. Shannon does it too." Shannon scoffed.

"Do not," she said.

"Do too," Riley, Heather, and Tamra all replied in unison.

"You know what guys?" Shannon said angrily, although she was smiling. "Tonight is not about me. Tonight is about Maura. Say it, Maura. Tonight is about—"

"Jane?" I said. My eyes caught the back of the familiar unruly curls of the tall, lanky woman. I wasn't certain it was Jane, but her form was exactly like Jane's. It was only when the brunette briefly turned around that I was her face. It was Jane.

Was she simply here with friends, just like I was? No one is over there with her. Perhaps her companion went to the ladies' room.

No. No, she was definitely not here with friends. She was eyeing that little redhead over in the corner. She was looking at her the way that many of the other women in here were looking at me.

"What?" Tamra asked. "Who the hell is Jane?"

"What?" I asked. "Nothing. Oh, no one. No. I just—me. Tonight is about me."

"Good," Shannon smiled. "Now, let's go get some drinks."

Good.

"We all know you could use one," Tamra said. I smiled.

Or several. I could use several. Bottles. I could use several bottles.

We walked over to the bar, and the bartender, a petite blonde, kept staring at me cleavage as she talked to us and poured our drinks. We sat down at a table and sipped our drinks. Luckily from where I was sitting, I could keep an eye on Jane. I don't know why I'm being so paranoid. Jane's here just like I am, and—

Oh. Oh, no.

Jane just touched her arm. That was one of the number one signs of flirting (or so Shannon had told me).

"What are you staring at, Maura?" Shannon asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. Jane was keeping eye contact with her and laughing and smiling brightly. She bit lip once, smirking, and put her hand on the younger girl's hip. That was it.

I was suddenly up from my seat and ignoring the girls asking me where I was going. I was suddenly overcome with a rush of confidence and felt bold as I neared Jane, the redhead's blue eyes meeting mine as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the hell?" she asked. Jane turned around, and when our eyes met, hers widened. She looked terrified.

"M—Maura?" Jane stuttered. I raised my hands up as I neared her and took her face into mine, pulling her into a kiss. I crashed my lips hard onto hers, probably hard enough to bruise, our teeth clashing and making a painful noise. I closed my eyes as Jane stumbled backwards and caught her balance, not yet kissing me back. I kept the kiss going for a few more seconds before pulling away, staring into Jane's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the redhead asked me, her expression angered. Jane's face was unreadable.

"I'm her girlfriend," I said angrily. "And who the hell are you?"

"What the fuck, Rizzoli?" the redhead asked Jane. "You never told me you had a girlfriend. The other day when you were at the boutique, I swore you were flirting with me. Is this who you were going out with?"

"Y—yes," Jane said, not really sure what was going on yet.

"Well," the redhead said, sighing deeply. "It was nice to meet you, Jane's girlfriend. Glad you caught us before we went too far. Have fun," she said, glaring at Jane.

Wait, what did she just say?

Jane's girlfriend?

Oh shit. I hadn't really processed anything that had happened in the past few seconds. I reacted on impulse. I don't even remember getting up.

"Oh god," I cried. I looked up at Jane and then at my friends, who were staring at me wide-eyed and slack jawed. I guess the redhead's outburst had attracted attention from the other club goers, and there were several pairs of eyes on me right now.

I made a beeline for the exit and cursed myself as I ran away. I couldn't face what was happening in there. Jane probably hated me and my friends were probably disgusted by me.

"Maura!" Jane called out after me as she looked around, and I hid behind a wall. "Maura!" she called out again. I heard heavy footsteps approaching me, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"Maura, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." I slowly opened my eyes, and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I—I don't know," I said. "Honestly, I—I was just sitting there enjoying myself, and next thing I remember I was walking up to you and kissing you."

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, shaking her head. "You're married and straight."

"Well so are you!" I said, defending myself. "Well, the straight part. Or so I thought. Jane, are you a lesbian?" Jane scoffed, and I suddenly felt bad. "Jane, I'm sorry, I—"

"Yes."

"What?" I asked, suddenly surprised.

"Yes, Maura. I'm a lesbian."

"What? Jane, I—why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Maura! People can be judgmental." My face dropped.

"And you think I would judge you?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?" I asked, the thought obviously upsetting me. "Jane, ever since I met you I've been feeling things I've never felt. I've made such a connection with you in less than 72 hours than I've ever had with anyone in my entire life. We're so different, but yet we're so alike in so many ways. I don't care if you're straight or bisexual or a lesbian, black or white or purple. I just want you, Jane. That kiss was... it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I want you."

"Maura," Jane said, her face dropping. "Don't say something you don't mean." I eagerly grabbed her hands and took them in my own, looking up into her eyes.

"But Jane, I do mean it. I do. These feelings are scaring me, but I... I don't know what to do. I just want you." Jane stared into my eyes before slowly leaning in.

"Maura?" I quickly jumped away, turning towards the voice. Shannon, Heather, Tamra, and Riley were all standing there, staring at me and Jane. I let go of her hands and backed away.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley asked.

"I—I don't know," I said. "Guys, this is Jane Rizzoli, my new nurse."

"Hi," Jane said sheepishly.

"Maura, are you bisexu—"

"I don't think so," I said, cutting off Heather. "I—I don't know. All I know is that ever since Jane and I became coworkers, I haven't stopped thinking about her and I always want to spend time with her. I've... Felt things the past few days that I've never felt before. Not even with Garrett."

"God, Maura," Shannon said. "When I brought you here I didn't expect you to randomly kiss some stranger."

"She's not a stranger," I said defensively. "I—I mean, at least not to me."

"Maura, Garrett will—"

"I don't want to talk about Garrett," I interrupted Riley. "At least not right now."

"Maura, we need to get you home."

"I can take her," Jane suddenly said from behind me. I turned around to look at her, and her eyes met mine. "I—if she doesn't mind."

"No, of course not," I smiled.

"Okay..." Shannon said hesitantly.

"We'll see you later," Tamra said. They all hugged me and we kissed each other on the cheek, and they soon left Jane and me alone.

"Maura, do you want to... go to my place and talk about this?"

"About what?"

"This... us."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I like the sound of that... us. "Yeah, okay."

Jane grabbed her keys out of her pocket and fumbled with them until she got them into the lock, unlocking the door and letting me in.

"Oh!" I said as a small white dog ran up to me and jumped on me, and Jane shut the door behind her.

"Jo Friday, down!" she instructed, and the dog complied, jumping down off of me and sitting down at my feet. I bent down to pet her, and Jane smiled.

"That's Jo Friday. This detective from the cafe where my mom works always rescues old dogs. He's basically like a Dr. DoLittle incarnate. Anyways, he found this little guy on the streets and couldn't take care of her because he was taking care of another dog, Elsie, and a few others, and so I offered to take her in for a few weeks. I fell in love with her and Korsak said I could keep her."

"Well she's adorable," I smiled up at Jane as I bent down to pet Jo Friday.

"So, uh..."

"I have a question," I suddenly said, quickly standing up. Jane was startled and stepped back. "Is Tanner... a girl, or did you really date a guy?"

"Tanner is really Tara. Uh... I dated her all through college. She was the love of my life... or so I thought."

"What happened?" I asked. Jane seemed distant. "Jane?" She looked at me. "What happened?" I asked again.

"She, uh... she died." My eyes widened. "It was my senior year of college, she was 2 years older so she was already done. I lived with her and although she was older, I was the more mature, butch one. I was gonna propose."

"Oh, Jane," I cried. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I didn't want you to," she said. "I'm sorry... I just—I like you, okay? A lot. I like you a lot, lot, Maura. I didn't want to risk losing you by telling you about me." I took her hands in my own.

"You'll never lose me." Jane smiled, and cleared her throat.

"You wanna go lie down?" I pulled my hands away.

"Uh..."

"No, Maur. That's all. I mean, just lie down. In my bed. As friends."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, sure." We walked into her bedroom, and as we laid down side by side, Jo hopped up onto the bed and settled in between the crook of Jane and my sides.

"So, uh... I have a question of my own," Jane said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever... y'know... kissed a girl?" Jane asked, her voice cracking. "You know, before me?"

"No," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not even as a dare?"

"No."

"Drunken one-time thing?"

"No."

"Wow," Jane sighed. "I was Maura Isles' first."

"And my last," I said. I heard the pillow shift under Jane's head as she turned to look at me. I looked at her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You're the only girl I want."

"But Maura, you're married and—" I slowly leaned in and left a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips before lying back down.

"I know," I said. "But none of that matters right now." Jane smiled, and nodded.

"Has a girl ever even touched you? I mean, intimately... sexually?" Jane asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head, or the best I could seeing as I was laying down.

"Have you ever... wanted one to?" I looked at Jane.

"I never met the right girl," I said. She looked at me. "Until I met you."

"You... you want me to touch you?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Where?" she asked, sitting up. Jo Friday whined and got up, trotting back into the living room.

"Anywhere you want to," I said.

"I—I don't know what you want." I looked down at Jane's hands. They were shaking.

"Don't be so nervous," I whispered, taking her hands into my own and kissing her knuckles. "If anything, I should be the one who's nervous. This is all new to me."

"Are you?" she asked. "Nervous, I mean."

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"Then I won't do it," Jane said, pulling her hands away, but I held onto them.

"No. I want to." Jane looked into my eyes and sighed, nodding. She ran her hand across my abdomen, slipping it up my shirt and grazing the bottom of my breast with it. A moan slipped from my mouth and I heard Jane's breath catch in her throat and her hand stop.

"Keep going," I said.

Jane kissed my neck as I arched into her touch, her hands running down my sides.


	7. Chapter 7

"Keep going"

Those words kept repeating in my mind. Maura Isles, the Doctor Maura Isles, is telling me she wants me to touch her, to explore her body, and I can't seem to get my hands to move.

"A—Are you sure about this, Maura?" I breathed out as my hands cupped her breasts and she let out a breathy moan. I kissed up her neck softly and then felt her hips grinding against my abdomen. Oh god I could explode right here in this very second.

I moaned into her ear and slid my hands down her taught stomach. My hands were just above the waistband of her jeans. I bit down on her neck but then I heard her trying to say something.

"J—Jane no I—I'm not ready," she said in a breathy, shy, almost tiny voice.

I moved my hands from her jeans and helped her off of me. I was trying to regulate my breathing and she was watching me fidget.

"I'm sorry for stopping you in the middle of all of that," she whispered.

I grabbed a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes, "Don't be sorry Maur, it isn't your fault. I would never pressure you into doing something you weren't comfortable with." Her eyes started to water a bit and I got scared. "Shit!" She glared at me when I cursed and then I remembered, she hates when I use fowl language.

"I mean dam—no darn, Maura, I didn't mean to make you cry," I stammered.

She wiped her eyes and engulfed me into a hug.

"Oh Jane, you have no idea how much that means to me. You are so gentle and considerate to how I feel. You are considerate to my feelings. Even when you corrected yourself after you cursed, that was the simplest yet sweetest thing to me. He never does anything like that to me." I noticed the look in her eyes and she shifted, looking down.

"Maur talk to me. What is it? Does Garrett treat you badly!? I swear if that man does I will not hesitate to hand him his balls," my voice practically dripped with anger.

She took my hands, "H—he well... Jane I don't want you to do anything that could get you in trouble. I'm going to tell you things that I never speak about with anyone else but please don't do something to get you in a mess. I can't lose you." She almost pleaded.

I nodded, "I promise Maur, you have my word."

She took a deep breath, "Garrett and I have been together for as long as I can remember. At first our relationship was great, but when I became pregnant everything changed. It was almost as if he couldn't even look at me. He wasn't ready for children and he said it was all my fault, that I ruined everything. Afterwards he spent most of his time at work and the only time he would spend with me was when he wanted a good lay. When you came to get me the other day, that is what we were arguing over. Sunday is a day he has made where we have sex. That is all we do and he forces me to. I can hardly stand touching him anymore. That is all he has ever wanted from me the past several years. Sex. I am not somebody's fucking sex toy! I have feelings!" Her eyes widened. "I—I didn't mean to swear, forgive my language." She said sniffling and wiping the tears that began to fall.

I grabbed her into a huge hug and kissed her tears that were glistening on her cheeks.

"Maur, you do not deserve any of that. You are one of the — no you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." I looked into her eyes, "I never had these feelings for anybody else. Not even... well ummm... not even for Tara. We had something special but I never felt these sparks." It was my turn to tear up. I was about to wipe my eyes but I then Maura's hands on my cheek wiping the tears. "See, Maura. You are wonderful. You are so caring and beautiful. And so damn smart. And don't you dare comment on my language. This is an exception, okay? You are everything anybody could ever ask for. I know for a fact that anyone would be the luckiest person in the world if they had you. You should be treated like a princess, you should be told how amazing you are, how much you mean to them. You should be told that everyday."

She smiled at me. We just stared at each other for what felt like forever. I could totally get used to this, I thought to myself. I heard her clear her throat and it shook my from my thoughts. She was smiling at me.

"See something you like?" she arched her eyebrow and giggled.

"Oh I see a lot of things I like." I smiled.

"Jane, can I tell you something?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"I like you. I want you, Jane. It may sound crazy but I can't be with Garrett anymore. He doesn't deserve me, he treats me like a doormat. I feel so alive with you. You make me happy, you are all I think about. You are the only woman, actually the only person, I have ever had these feelings for and it scares me to be honest, but I want this. I want you." She whispered the last part, almost as if she was scared of my response.

I pulled her into a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth. Her soft lips against mine. Her lips parted, allowing me to slide my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues dueled for the upper hand. She was now on her back and then the need for air became necessary. I pulled my lips from hers and looked into her eyes, I made sure she could see in my eyes all the emotions, all the feelings I have for her.

"Maur, if that is crazy then I want to be crazy with you. I want to be with you every step of the way. I have feelings for you that I didn't think were possible. Im willing to give this a try if you are." I smiled brightly but then a thought eluded my head and she noticed it right away because she immediately asked what was wrong.

"But what about Garrett...?" I asked, almost defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** You guys, I am SO sorry! I was getting all of these TERRIBLE reviews about this chapter, and I was wondering where I went wrong. I am so sorry. I had finished the chapter but had forgotten to save it and it randomly stopped after what Maura said.

I have fixed it. I hope this chapter makes more sense now, and I hope that I don't lose all of you amazing followers.

Again I am so sorry. I edited some other stuff so if I were you, I would read the whole chapter again.

* * *

"What about Garrett?" I asked, sitting up. "That's a total mood killer."

"Well, it's not like we were going to do anything. You _did_ stop me. Remember?" Jane asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I remember," I rolled my eyes. "What about him?"

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked, sitting up.

"Uh... I'm still not following you," I said.

"What are you going to do!?" Jane asked impatiently. "I mean as in your marriage."

"I'm going to stay married to him," I said matter-of-factly, as if she already should know the answer to that question. As if it was common sense.

As if she shouldn't have even asked it.

"What!?" Jane asked incredulously. "How could you do that?"

"Jane, we don't even know if you and I will work out! Number one, I'm not a lesbian. Number two, I'm married and I have two kids. Number three, we just met. We have no way of knowing if this will even work out, and until we do know, I'm not doing anything about Garrett."

"Maura, I—"

"No, Jane. No if's, and's, or but's. I'm not doing anything and that's that."

"Fine, whatever. I understand," Jane sighed. She started to bite her nails as she stared at the wall before turning back to look at me. "When was the last time you and him had sex?"

"What?" I asked. "It's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!"

"You're right, it isn't. My marriage and my personal life don't concern you." Jane scoffed.

"Really? We just did _this_, and now you're saying that your personal life is none of my business?"

"You have no entitlement to me, Jane." I felt bad for treating her like this, but I didn't want her to know about Garrett.

"Fine," Jane said angrily, getting up off of the bed. "I think it's time that you left."

"Jane, I—"

"No, Maura," Jane said. "Don't. Just... Go." I sighed as I got off of her bed and she walked with me into the kitchen.

"Look," she said, opening her front door as she gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I said.

"I understand you not wanting to leave him because you and I just started this... Whatever this is," she said, motioning between me and her. "But that doesn't mean you can't still leave him." I furrowed my eyebrows as I stepped out onto her porch.

"What do you mean, Jane?" I asked curiously.

"If you don't leave him for my sake, at least leave him for your own."

XxXxXxXx

A few minutes later, I walked into my house and shut the door behind me. I sighed deeply as I held onto the door and pulled my heels off, setting them beside the door.

"Maura?" I tensed up at the sound of that particular voice, closing my eyes and clenching my jaw.

"I'm home," I said as Garrett walked into the foyer.

"How was dinner?" he asked. He actually sounded interested.

"It was lovely," I said. "Thank you for asking." Garrett walked over to me and I shrugged my jacket off as he grabbed onto the collars and hung it up on the coatrack by the door.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was nice," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as I noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said. "No, I—no."

"What's wrong?" Garrett sighed, and took a hold of my hand.

"Look, can we go into the bedroom and talk?"

"About what?" I asked, shaking my head slightly.

"Just... Please?" He looked extremely distraught.

"Yeah. Yeah!" I said. He nodded and pulled me into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us. We sat down on the bed and Garret furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at a blank spot on the floor.

"Garrett, is everything alright? What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his bare shoulder, and another on the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms. "You're scaring me." He turned to look at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Maur," he said, looking into my eyes and sniffing.

"For what?" I asked curiously, shaking my head.

"Everything," he replied. "For treating you like shit. For being an ass to you and the kids. For not being here the past few months. For not being the kind of man that you deserve." Garrett sniffed. "I don't _deserve_ you, Maura."

"Oh, Garrett..." I said, leaning in to him. He stopped me.

"No, let me finish," he said. "I'm sorry for hitting you... I really am. I deserved that smack from your friend. I deserve a lot more than that. I know you care for me and want to make me happy, and I took advantage of that. I basically made you my sex slave. I'm so sorry, Maura," he said, sniffing again. He kissed my knuckles, and looked into my eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, because you're the love of my life and I can't imagine life without you. I love you." Tears welled up in my eyes, not only because of the sincere apology, but because for the first time in over a year, Garrett Fairfield had told me that he loves me.

"It's okay," I said, giving him a chaste kiss. "It's okay, baby. I love you too." I smiled through my tears and he grabbed my face, bringing it to his, and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Garrett?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said, pulling away.

"I want to make it up to you. For not being here Sunday."

"Babe, you don't have to."

"I want to," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "But there's only one thing I ask of you."

"Anything," he said, sitting up straighter.

"I don't want to do what we normally do," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Garrett, I want you to make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, your highness."

XxXxXxXx

"Garrett!" I screamed, grabbing the headboard.

"Come on, baby," he breathed out. "It's okay." He looked down and all I saw in his eyes was pure lust.

"Mom, Dad, is everything alri—OH MY GOD!" The bedroom door slammed shut, and Garrett jumped off of me.

"Fuck," he said, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. I got up off of the bed and nearly collapsed to the floor. I couldn't feel my legs.

"God, I'm going to be so sore in the morning," I groaned as I threw the covers off and grabbed my silk robe.

Garrett and I rushed out of the bedroom and upstairs, Garrett having to help me up them.

"Gavin?" I asked, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Go away!" he said.

"Gavin, please let us in."

"No," he said, his voice muffled from behind the door. "Go back to what you and Dad were doing."

"Gavin, your mother and I are coming in right now," Garrett said. He opened the door and as we walked in, I saw Olivia sitting on the bed with Gavin.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"He didn't have to tell me," Olivia deadpanned. "I heard."

"God," I groaned. "Look, you guys, sex is a healthy key to a good marriage, and it burns calories and—"

"EW!" Olivia yelled.

"You guys weren't having sex!" Gavin said. "Mom, it sounded like you were giving birth to a damn elephant, and Dad it sounded like you were morphing into a damn werewolf!" Olivia scrunched her nose and gagged over-dramatically.

"Look," Garrett said, "we're sorry. It won't happen again, we promise."

"Good," Olivia said. "Mom, tie your robe. I can see your tits." I gasped as I quickly tied my robe tighter, glaring daggers at Olivia.

"Olivia, _language_," Garrett said.

"Goodnight Liv, night Gav," I said as I hugged them both briefly and kissed them on the forehead.

"Night," the twins said in unison. Garrett and I left the kids and retreated back to our bedroom, shutting (and locking) the door behind us.

"Maura?" Garrett asked as we crawled back into bed.

"Yeah?" I asked as I took my robe off and pulled the covers up over my chest, lying down.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Rick and Riley that we'd join them tomorrow night." I furrowed my eyebrows, and he added, "Just think of it as another way to repay me."

"We're joining them and doing what?" I asked.

"Having sex," Garrett said casually. "We're going to see what it's like to be swingers for a night."

XxXxXxXx

"Maur, what's up?" Jane asked impatiently. "What's so important that I needed to come right now?"

"Garrett..." I couldn't get the words out. "I'm having a hard time saying this... Garrett—he..."

"What did he do?" Jane asked, suddenly becoming alert and walking towards me. "Did he hurt you again? Because if he did, I swear, I'll—"

"We had sex," I interrupted. "He apologized for hitting me and treating me terribly and I accepted his apology."

Jane look furious.

"You did WHAT!?" she practically yelled, punctuating the last word forcefully. "What the _fuck_, Maura!? He _hit_ you. He can't just apologize and you accept it and fuck him. That's probably all he wanted, was to have a good lay and he knew you're a sappy little bitch who forgives a person the first time they apologize, no matter what they did!" My face dropped and I frowned, tears welling up in my eyes. Jane called me a bitch.

My lip quivered and Jane must've noticed what she had said, because she reached her hands out towards me and looked into my eyes with a sympathetic expression reflecting in her own.

"I'm so sorry, Maur," she croaked out. "I—I didn't mean that. I was just upset. I'm so, so sorry." I frowned. "You just... He says he's sorry and you give into him. I can assure you that all he wanted was to fuck you. He wasn't really sorry."

"Whatever, Jane," I said, pulling away from her. "Garrett told our friends that we'd go swinging tonight."

"You'd go what?" she asked curiously.

"We're going swinging."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked. "You mean, like on a swing set?"

"No, Jane," I said a little impatiently. "Swingers as in couples who have sex with other couples."

"Oh," Jane said, her eyes widening. "So...? What does that mean?"

"That means that I have to have sex with a man, and then—before I can do it with you—and I..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. Jane would not be very happy about this.

"And you what?" she asked.

"You shouldn't start a sentence with 'and,'" I said, changing the subject. "It's incorrect grammar."

"Quit changing the subject, Maura," Jane said.

"I wasn't changing it. I was simply correcting a mistake that you—"

"Damn it, Maura!" Jane yelled, her eyes growing impatient. "What do you have to do before you do it with me!?"

I sighed, my voice shaky.

"I have to have sex with a woman."

"You what!?" Jane asked. She was fuming and I was pretty sure that if she didn't calm down, smoke would start trickling out of her ears. "What the fuck!?"

"That's exactly what I thought when he told me," I said, frowning.

"So tell him no!"

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Why can't you!? All you have to do is say 'no, Garrett!'"

"It's not that easy, Jane!" I yelled louder.

"Why not!?" she yelled.

"Because he'll hit me!" The room got eerily quiet and the anger on Jane's face disappeared.

"Maura, that's exactly what I was saying earlier," Jane said, coming closer. "If he really was sorry, he wouldn't hit you any more." I reverted my gaze to the floor, and Jane took my hands in her own and rubbed comforting circles on the back of them with her thumbs.

"How long has this been going on?" Jane asked calmly.

"How long has what been going on?" I asked, briefly looking up at Jane while waiting for her reply.

"How long has he been hitting you?" My eyes welled up with tears, and I mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Jane asked.

"The past five years," I mumbled a little louder this time.

"Wha—five _years_, Maura? You've put up with this shit for _five years_?"

"Yes," I said. "That's why I had sex with him last night..."

"You're making no sense," Jane said, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"He would've hit me if I had said no. He would've _beaten_ me until I was black and blue."

"Look, I'm sure as hell not taking his side, but how do you know he would've done that?" I looked into Jane's eyes and couldn't face the ferocity and the intensity behind them.

"Because he's done it before," I said. Jane's cheeks grew red and her fists clenched by her sides."

"_What_?" she spit out. "What the fuck did he do to you, Maura?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please," Jane said, pleading with me. "I want to know. I can't help you get away from him if you don't tell me what happened." I sighed and pulled out my desk chair, sitting down. Jane pulled up a seat in front of me and put her elbows on her thighs, looking up at me.

"One day, two or three years ago... Our friends Rick and Riley invited us to go swinging with them. Garrett asked if it was something I was interested in, but I said no. He got upset and said that 'I never tried new things' and 'he hated the fact that I never did anything he wanted, and that it was always about me.' I told him that it wasn't always about me, it was about the kids. He said he didn't give a damn about the kids or me either, and I called him a stuck-up, deadbeat dad. The 'beat' part was right. He beat me for 30 minutes before the neighbors finally came home and heard my screams. The kids were at my parents' and I had to go to the hospital.

"I was in critical condition for 4 months, and everyone — family, friends, coworkers — were told that I was in a car accident. Garrett even went to desperate measures and crashed my Prius. The neighbors knew the truth and told the police. They started investigating and of course found nothing because Garrett is a lawyer and gets guilty people out of trouble for a living. To this day, I have never told anyone what really happened."

"Oh my god, Maura," Jane said, scooting her chair closer and frowning. I saw tears in her eyes. "Why—why didn't you tell anyone?" I shrugged; I honestly didn't know.

"Because I can't, Jane."

"Yes you can, Maur. Ill help you, and—"

"_No_," I said more firmly. Jane's eyes widened and she scooted back a little. "You don't understand. I can't tell _anyone_, Jane."

"Okay, then... Then just divorce him!" Jane said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"I can't do that either," I said. "If I could, I would have a long time ago."

"Why can't you?"

"Because," I sighed. I can't believe I'm telling her this, and I barely know her. "Because Garrett knows something that no one else can ever know. He threatened to tell the whole city of Boston on live television if I ever divorced him or told anyone about what he had done."

"What is it, Maur?" Jane asked. She scooted her chair closer, and took my hands in her own, looking into my eyes. "What does he know?" My eyes welled up with tears, and I shook my head.

"I can't Jane," I sniffed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"You told me everything else that you 'couldn't tell me.' So why not this?"

"Because, no one will ever, _ever_ know. Not even you. I'm sorry." I sniffled, trying to keep my tears at bay. "If you knew, your life could be in danger."

"Okay," Jane said, nodding her head. "Okay. It's fine." I couldn't contain my tears any longer, and heavy sobs racked my body.

"Hey," Jane said, hugging me and rubbing comforting circles on my back. I buried my face in her chest and bawled as she kissed the top of my head. "Hey, shhhhh. It's okay." She held me in her arms for a few more minutes, and then she finally spoke.

"Hey, look at me," she said. I looked up at her and she stared into my eyes. I nearly got lost in her chocolate eyes filled with love and concern.

"Think of the kids, okay? What if he starts hitting them, too?" Jane asked.

The kids. No. No one would ever touch my babies. They were my life.

"I would kill him," I said simply.

"Okay, so think of the kids when I say this; we need to get rid of Garrett."

"How?"

"I don't know. We need to find a way to expose Garrett without him knowing it was us and exposing your secret to Boston. We need to find a way to destroy him."

"I don't know how to, Jane. Garrett is perfect in everyone else's eyes."

"I don't know," Jane shrugged. "I don't know. But we need to find out how to destroy him and take away everything he loves, just like—" Jane stopped, and looked distant.

"Jane?" I asked. No reply. "Jane!" I said, shaking her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"You zoned out," I said.

"Oh, I—I'm sorry," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What I was saying was, we need to take away everything he loves just like he took away your love for him."

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked curiously. Jane thought about that for a minute before smiling.

"We go after what he loves," she said.

"His job," I nodded in understand.

"Yeah!" Jane said. "So, are you in?" Jane asked hopefully. I thought about it carefully. I thought of all of the things that could go wrong, and then I thought of all of the things that could go right.

"Think of the kids, think of yourself. How much better off you three would be with the bastard in jail." Jane was right. The kids didn't know about what Garrett had done, but I did.

And so did Jane.

"So...?" Jane asked. "Are you in?" A million thoughts clouded my mind as I tried to decide. Garrett could find out and hurt both Jane and I badly. He could tell everyone my secret. The kids could find out and hate me because they don't understand why their motherex is trying to put their father in jail. There are a million things that could go wrong.

But there are a billion things that could go right. We could nail Garrett and have him sent to jail. The kids and I could finally be free from him and live a normal life, although they already think they do. I could finally tell them the truth about their father and what he had done without fear of Garrett finding out. We could finally be safe.

"Okay," I finally said.

"Okay?" Jane asked, not quite understand what I was saying.

"Okay," I repeated. "I'm in." I kissed Jane briefly on the lips, and she smiled.

"Okay, good," she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Let's destroy Garrett Fairfield."


	9. Chapter 9

After our talk, I left Maur and went home. I got to my house and just laid in my bed — for what seemed like forever — to clear my head and process it all. So much had happened in the last two hours that I couldn't really wrap my head around it.

I don't understand the way she acted the other day when we were basically making out and I asked about Garrett. It frustrates me that she said she wasn't going to leave him, like she didnt even care about me or my feelings at all. I know she told me that she was too scared to leave him but how could she put up with his shit for five years?

I can't help but remember how easily and quickly she said "I'm going to stay married to him, of course." Like it was no big deal, like she wasnt moaning _my_ name and writhing under me not even ten minutes prior. It crushed my heart and it had me second guessing if I could actually go through with this. What if she doesn't really care about me? What if I'm just a temporary distraction until she falls for Garrett's stupid shit again? I don't know if I — emotionally — could handle that.

Maybe I should just be straightforward and ask her how she feels, but considering all that's going on she might not even want to discuss it at the moment. I should just distance myself from her on that level.

Maur wants to destory Garrett but I haven't the slightest idea how to. We wouldn't have to if she could just leave him, but she mentioned he knew something about her that nobody else could know. I wonder what it is and why it is so goddamn important that she is willing to do practically anything to keep it a secret. I mean, swingers?! Come on, what kind of shit is that? Why would he ask her to do that and more importantly, why would she go along with it? I mean, I understand she is scared of him, but she can defend herself... can't she?

My thoughts are obviously all over the place. A therapist would have a great time in my head, telling me all the problems I have and how fucked up this whole thing is.

But anyways back to this plan. I need a way to bring down Garrett and make sure that he doesn't harm both Maur and her kids.

I groaned when my alarm went off and I noticed the sun streaming in through the blinds. I don't remember when or even how I fell asleep with all of those thoughts in my head but all I know is that it was going to be an awkward day at work with Maur.

I made it to work without yelling or screaming at some idiot on the street; I would like to consider that a very big accomplishment. Just as I walked into the hospital, a young girl was brought in and her mom said she had been having constant stomach aches every night.

I walked up to the girl and introduced myself, "Hi there sweetheart, my name is Jane. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

She had bright blue eyes, wavy blonde hair and looked to be about 11 years old.

She scrunched her nose up and looked at me. "My tummy has been bothering me the past few days, and I'm always tired." She pulled up her long sleeve and showed me these bruises, "And I get these very easily."

I examined her arms and noticed she had some red spots along her arms. I immediately had an idea of what might be going on.

"I'll be back, um, what's your name again, honey?" I asked.

She looked at me and quietly said, "My name is Rebecca."

"What a beautiful name. I'll be back in a couple minutes, Rebecca."

I walked into the drug warehouse, as i liked to call it, and grabbed a butterfly needle, some gauze, three viles, and a J-tip.

I made my way back to the room Rebecca was put into and explained to her and her mother what I was going to do.

"Im just going to draw some blood for lab tests to see if what I'm thinking is the cause is actually what's wrong. This won't hurt a bit, Rebecca. You see this little thing?" I held up the J-tip and she nodded. "This is going to make the spot where I poke you to make you numb, and you wont feel the needle at all."

She smiled and I counted to three and pushed on the release button for the J-tip, and it numbed the patch of skin.

"Mom I can't feel it at all! Look there is a needle in me, how cool!" she exclaimed. She seemed so fascinated by all of this.

"Rebecca stop moving she is trying to draw your blood." Her mom gave her a stern look, and Rebecca rolled her eyes. I tried not to laugh; she reminded me of how I used to act with my mom, all defiant and such.

I was able to get into her vein quite easily and got the blood I needed. I walked out of the room with her mother and informed her that it would be at least an hour or so and she nodded and thanked me.

"No need to thank me, I'm going to do all that I can to make sure she is taken care of Miss— I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name either."

"It's Natasha, and thank you Jane. I appreciate how kind and considerate you are towards my daughter. You mentioned you had an idea of what might be going on?"

"Natasha... I think your daughter may have leukemia."

Her face immediately fell and she looked as if she just recieved a death sentence for her daughter.

I reached for her hand, "I know it sounds bad but I know someone who had the same cancer and she is as healthy as can be now. I know it's a lot to take in, but it isn't confirmed yet. Now you need to be strong for that little girl in there. Positivity goes along way and helps a lot in these situations." I gave her a small smile.

She nodded, thanked me again, and made her way back into the room with her daughter.

It was now my lunch break and I found a note on my desk from Maur telling me to meet her in her office during my break. It took me by suprise but I made my way over to her office.

I walked in without knocking and was suddenly pushed against the door, her lips against mine in a heated kiss.


End file.
